1. Field of the Invention
The corner bracket of this invention provides for the secure locking of fabricated wall sections of a building together in a right-angle relationship and at the same time provides a fixed saddle for a roof hip rafter disposed at 45.degree. relative to the right-angle corner formed by the adjoining building walls. The bracket prevents separation of the adjoining walls and roof. The bracket construction coupled with its nailing into the wood members comprising the walls and the roof hip rafter secure these components in both compression and extension directions. Buildings using this particular bracket resist destruction by wind or snow loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is apparent that our own prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,954 is the most pertinent reference. Our prior patent discloses a weld fabricated bracket having attributes very similar to those of the present bracket. However, the present bracket differs from our previous bracket in that it is formed from one piece of metal, preferably steel, without any welding or other fastenings. Our earlier bracket was located generally as a bridge across the tops of the two-wall members. The saddle for the hip rafter in this earlier device was located entirely within a space inwardly of the wall sections whereas the newly invented bracket carries the saddle for the hip rafter directly over the adjoining top plates of the wall sections.
The following are brief descriptions of other patents of interest.
United States patent to Bellig U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,518 shows an interior mounted corner brace for an article of furniture.
The United States patent to Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,434 shows a prefabricated truss comprising a plurality of timbers joined together as a laminate and adapted to support the roof of a building.
The United States patent to Pirson U.S. Pat. No. 1,141,210 shows and describes an angle brace for a wooden frame primarily for window or door screens. The construction of the Pirson brace is to prevent separation of wood frame members joined at a right angle.
The United States patent to Miotan U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,388 shows and describes an all steel building construction with variously shaped structural pieces which are arranged for bolting together.
The United States patent to Nelessen U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,582 discloses a joist supporting bracket.
The very early United States patent to Porter U.S. Pat. No. 230,438 is an ornamental corner bracket for a screen frame very similar to the Pirson patent discussed above.
The Italian patent to Barbieri U.S. Pat. No. 339,146 dated Feb. 15, 1936 shows a variety of shapes of framing anchors for buildings.
Although there is much prior art in this field applicants' novel corner bracket with hip saddle appears to distinguish from everything previously disclosed in the prior art.